


Jak dál?

by Merid24



Category: Original Work
Genre: thoughts
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merid24/pseuds/Merid24
Summary: Jediná věc co teď dokážu napsat.





	Jak dál?

Nebylo to tak, že bych se jednoho dne probudila a uvědomila si, že nechci umřít. Bylo to během delšího času, kdy jsem najednou začala věci vnímat jinak. Když jsem šla přes přechod, pořádně jsem se rozhlédla, cigarety jsem odmítala a když už jsem si nějakou dala, bylo to spíš na oslavu života a připomenutí toho, jak je krásný než jako připomínka blízkého vysvobození smrti.

Celkově to byl zvláštní čas. Byla jsem šťastná a nemohla jsem si na to zvyknout. Všechno mělo najednou smysl a cokoli jsem dělala mě naplňovalo štěstím. V tu chvíli jsem ani nepřemýšlela nad tím, že to nemůže trvat věčně a že to jako všechny krásné věci jednou pomine. Zdálo se to skutečné a já to prostě tak brala.

Jednou to ale muselo přijít. Na úzkosti je jedna věc strašně ošemetná. Víte, že jí máte, víte že nemůžete věřit svým myšlenkám, musíte brát v potaz, že mohou na věc vrhat mnohem horší světlo, než v jakém doopravdy je. Špatné věci se ale dějí, ať už nám to mysl jen namlouvá nebo ne a když nemáte někoho, kdo by vám každý den připomněl, jak důležití pro něj jste, nebudete tomu věřit. Objeví se spousta věcí, které budou všem těm pochybám nahrávat. A nikdo vám je nevyvrátí. Těžko říct, zda je to proto, že mu je vlastně jedno, zda se vás ty pochyby zmocní nebo věří že jste silnější než ony a že se nenecháte oklamat. Nebo neříká nic proto, že jsou vaše pochyby opodstatněné. Musí to být ta třetí možnost. To už víte. Jinak to nejde. I kdybyste se pokusili věřit jiné možnosti, ta třetí vám bude ležet v hlavě a nenechá vás na pokoji.

Největší chyba byla čekat, že to, co jste ochotní někomu dát, vám automaticky dá i ten druhý. Není to tak. Myslím, že to je jedna z nejdůležitějších lekcí, co se člověk musí naučit, i když si to na něm vybere svou daň.

Nakonec už si ani nebudete jistí, zda jste to celé vlastně nezavinili vy. Zda jste se nemohli snažit víc, přijmout věci takové jaké jsou a prostě být šťastní. Budete si v hlavě pořád dokola procházet fakta a budete se snažit smířit s tím vším. Přijmout to takové, jaké to je. Nepůjde to, ale vy si budete říkat, že snad čas musí zahojit všechny rány. Nemůže to bolet věčně. A tak budete přežívat den za dnem a doufat, že ta bolest zmizí, každý den se probudíte a zjistíte, že se nezměnilo vůbec nic a že nejste v pořádku. A nejspíš ještě dlouho nebudete. Budou tu lidé, kteří se vás z toho budou snažit dostat, budou vás rozptylovat od samoty a od dávení se myšlenkami. Nakonec se ale každý večer objevíte v té samé posteli, v tu samou hodinu, kdy vám ti lidé nebudou dost. Budete na sebe naštvaní, že nejste schopní být šťastní s věcmi tak jak jsou. Nakonec se ale stejně druhý den probudíte a zjistíte, že je další den a že jste včera přeci jen usnuli, i když to bylo únavou z pláče. Víte, že jste přežili další den. A ať chcete nebo ne, musíte na sebe být pyšní… Přežili jste další den a možná, nebude tak hrozný jako ty předchozí. Čeká vás ještě spousta času, kdy se může spoustu věcí změnit. Stačí vytrvat.

Někdy vás ty nesprávní lidé naučí to, co jste potřebovali. Pomohou vám ze dna, aniž by to zamýšleli. A vy jste jim vděční. I když vám ublížili. Potřebovali jste je ve svém životě, oni vás ne. Tak to prostě je.


End file.
